Users of computing devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, use their devices to access many types of online content, some of which may be in foreign languages which the users do not understand. For example, a user may receive a link to a web page from a friend living in another country where the web page is in a foreign language. As another example, a user may be traveling to a different country and access local web sites that are in a foreign language that the user cannot read.
Existing solutions can be used to translate content into a known language. For example, a user can use a translation service (e.g., a website that provides translation services) to translate text from one language to another. However, using such translation services may require the user to access a different application or visit a particular website in order to perform the translation.
In other solutions, an application can perform language detection and prompt the user to perform translation. However, such solutions can require a significant amount of computing resources (e.g., computing resources used to perform local language detection and/or computing resources needed to transmit and receive information from a remote language detection or translation service) regardless of whether the user decides to translate the content.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to language translation.